camelotfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Pendragon
Morgan is the daughter of Uther Pendragon, half-sister of Arthur Pendragon, and also an exceedingly powerful sorceress. Beautiful and ruthlessly ambitious, Morgan is excessively fascinated by the dark forces of her witchcraft. Appearance & Personality Morgan is well-known for her beautifully long dark hair and olive green eyes that are often marked with dark eyeliner. Despite her seemingly innocent and kind persona, Morgan is a very flirtatious and playful young woman that possesses a wicked streak within her. Early life As the 'only child' of King Uther, Morgan claimed that she was beloved by both her father and her philanthropic mother. However, after the untimely death of Morgan's unnamed mother, Uther had later married his former mistress, Igraine. Fueled with bitter animosity toward her step-mother, Morgan, as a result, was banished to a nunnery by her father. For the next fifteen-years, Morgan was raised by a headstrong woman named Sybil, whom despite her belief in the Christian God, was also a practitioner of sorcery. After being taken under the wing of Sybil, Morgan began to train herself in the sacred arts of magic and witchcraft. Among her many gifts, Morgan became an exceptionally talented conjurer, whom upon many occasions has been able to communicate with the spirits of the dead. Morgan had also become incredibly gifted shape-shifter. Season One After the arrival of an unsuspecting visitor, King Uther is surprised to discover the return of his daughter, Morgan, whom had traveled across the seas to offer her father forgiveness for banishing her. After Uther struck Morgan from across her face, he rejected both her forgiveness and her love, claiming that he ‘no longer had a daughter’. Later that night, during the celebration of Samhain, Morgan had transfigured herself into the form of her childhood image, in which she later proceeded in poisoning Uther. In the wake of King Uther's sudden death, chaos begins to threaten the country of Britain. After an elite sorcerer named Merlin has a vision of a dark future, he installs the young and impetuous Arthur, Uther's unknown son and heir, who has been raised from birth as a commoner. But Arthur's cold and ambitious half-sister Morgan will fight him to the bitter end, summoning unnatural forces to claim the crown. Yearning for more power, despite the warnings of Merlin, Morgan engages inside of a ritual that would bestow upon her greater and stronger magic. After several attempts of killing Arthur in order to take the throne for herself, Morgan finds herself unable to achieve her goals as easily as she initially believed. After the arrival of an unsuspecting visitor, Morgan is surprised to discover the arrival of a nun named Sybil; Morgan’s former guardian and teacher. Desperate to recover from her illness caused by over-using magic, Morgan accepts Sybil’s assistance in helping to improve her health. After the astonishing survival of Morgan, she discovers that she is currently able to shape-shift into the image of her step-mother, Igraine. As Morgan continues to pursue her goal of becoming the Queen, she attempts to gain the loyalty and trust of the Kingdom, by declaring attacks upon homes and villages. After Morgan had succeessfully gained the trust of the people, she proves herself as a leader by solving all of their problems. After the abduction of the Queen Igraine, Morgan transfigures herself into the form of the Queen’s image. Once Morgan had successfully infiltrated the Castle of Camelot, she enlisted on causing chaos and turmoil by spreading lies and revealing everyone’s darkest secrets. Later, under the command of Morgan, an army of soldiers attack Bardon Pass, in which they were told to kill Arthur and retrieve his sword. Believing Arthur to being dead, the Lady Morgan prepares a ceremony that would officially declare her as Queen. However, after the arrival of an unsuspecting guest, Morgan is surprised to discover an alive Arthur, whom has uncovered Morgan’s true ambitions and reveals to the villagers the cruelty and darkness of Morgan, and how the country would fall into despair if she were to become Queen. Prepared to execute Morgan for her crime of treason, Sybil intervenes by claiming it was all her doing, and that Morgan was innocent. After the persecution of Sybil, Morgan visits her grave, in which she is able to hear Sybil’s voice in the wind, telling her that she must give birth a King, in order to become Queen. Later that night, Morgan had transfigured herself into the form of Guinevere, in which she and King Arthur made love, hoping to being pregnant. References Category:Characters